Digimon Palidins
by TangerineHat
Summary: A digi egg arrived at Christie and Shon's house at night. At the same time, their friends Conner, Angel, and Micheal received their own digi eggs, too. With the birth of new digimon from the digital world, they bring news that a malicious software is gradually installing into their world and Earth. They must stop this faceless virus together! (inspired by first digimon movie)


_It was Christie's little sister's grand_ baseball tournament. Christie was a soft, tomboyish teenage girl with no real taste into sports. Her sister, Shon, was a sports junky and a light-hearted little creature. Shon was never really the barb on Christie's shoulders. Christie and Shon were good sisters and were the only two siblings in the family.

"She hit a home run!" shouted Christie in amazement, pointing at her sister in the field. The crowd that went for their team wooed and applauded; the opposing team's throng only sat silently in befuddlement.

With Shon's team winning by three points tonight, their mother, Delilah, had brought them home. Christie and Shon raced each other upstairs to their rooms while Delilah sat on the living room sofa.

"Don't run up their so fast!" she called to them. She shook her head and smiled to herself when she hear their muffled laughter in response.

Christie was the last to enter her room. Shon was jumping up and down in her sister's bed, shoes off.

"Hey," said Christie. "I won't allow winners to jump on my bed."

Shon paused and sat down on the bed, kicking her socks off. "I am the best baseball player _ever!_" she cheered.

Christie nodded. "Just wait until I tell Connor." She went over to her computer desk and picked up her smartphone, dialing her friend's number and pressing the phone softly against her ear in one swift motion. Once she heard her friend's questioning greet, she breathed, "Hi!"

Connor's voice was listless and weary at the other end of the phone. "What do you want at eight fourteen at night?" he groused impatiently. In the background, Connor's cat could be hear meowing sensitively and supplicant. "Cody thinks I'm about to feed him."

"Shon's won the game tonight," she announced. "They've moved up to the number one charts this tournament!"

"That's great to hear." But Connor didn't sound pleased at all.

"Were you sleep?" she asked, sounding slightly cross.

"I was just doing my guitar lessons."

"Well, you sound like you were sleeping for eons."

"Bye."

Christie growled as Connor hung up the phone on his end. She locked her phone with one click of a button, turning the screen black, and sat it down next to her mouse pad. "When I see that guy, I'm going to slap him so hard, he'd forget how to strum a note!"

Shon walked up to her older sister's side. "Connor's always been a jerk," she stated. "I like his little sister better."

Connor's sister was the complete opposite. Her name was Angel and her name harmonized with her nature. Angel was about the same age as Shon. Christie assumed that Cody was Angel's cat instead of Connor. Honestly, what would an irritable guy like Connor be doing with a pet, let alone a cat?

It was 11:34 PM and Christie was awake at her desktop computer. Shon had fallen asleep on her bed but she didn't mind. Christie was playing an MMORPG fantasy game online. It was with vivid, wild monsters that you could train as your own and make them evolve as they become stronger. The purpose of the game was to move your monster to the top of the ranks, making you and your monster the best team there is. Christie had her monster, an orange blob due to terrible pixilation, at level twenty. It would take five more levels in order for her monster to grow to something greater.

The faint, dim light of the monitor made Christie's face glow. Her fingers rested and occasionally pressed on the keys of her keyboard. She went into a battle with a monster when suddenly the window closed out.

Christie's eyes widened and her brows furrowed. "What the heck? How did that happen?" she hissed, trying not to wake up Shon. Her eyes glistened with fury. She didn't even save her last place! _I guess I'll just start _all over_ to level fifteen,_ she thought.

Abruptly, a message appeared on the screen, opening up a Microsoft Word 2013 window, with prewriting already inserted:

"Hi, hi! I'm **Delunamon**! Who are you?"

Christie tipped her head to the side. "Wha..?" she whispered, lost. She wasn't sure how the heck this happened, or how to respond, not to mention that the message appeared in a _Word_ document! And who was Delunamon – or _what_ it was? A lot of questions buzzed in her head like a swarm of bees. Without haste, Christie inserted a blank page and typed in a response:

"I'm Christie… and I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, you stranger."

After waiting for only a few seconds, the stranger's response abruptly appeared:

"Hi, Christie! I'm no stranger; I'm a **digimon**!"

Christie frowned. "What is this, a joke?" she growled to herself. Digimon where she lived was nothing but a mere card game that kids took seriously. _This was probably just some card schlocky wanting to mess with people on the computer,_ she thought. She sent in another, yet irritated, message below the stranger's letter:

"Go crawl in your digimon card hideout where you belong, you weirdo."

Mere seconds later and the Delunamon responder replied:

"Ouch. Look it. Press the F10 key! You'll be shocked with what you see next." The anonymous person inserted a rather detailed wink emoji after the last word.

_This must be some set up,_ thought Christie, looking back at her sleeping sister, _but something tells me that I have to do it._ It was like a guardian angel telling her to walk a bridge full of thorns. It was a weird, tingling sensation that made her belly churn with uneasiness. After a moment of reluctance, she reached her trembling finger towards the F10 key. She pressed it, flinching back. But nothing happened. She frowned. _Stupid set-up!_

A muffled _thump_ was heard outside her window. She had balcony-like platform that was outside her window. Was that an owl outside? She pushed herself away from the dim computer and walked over to spread the window drapes apart. The city's lights twinkled and blazed vividly in the distance. The black, starry sky made the city stand out even sharper. It was a gorgeous sight. But as she moved her eyes downward to rest on the balcony, she saw a large, orange and striped egg. It was about the height of her head and the width of her belly, which was somewhat thin. She never knew how it came outside, but she brought it in anyways_. Maybe it was some large bird that swooped in and preferred my balcony as a nest,_ she thought, progressively becoming irritated at each word.

She sat the large egg down in her desk as she researched "large orange egg" on a search engine. She either found no results comparable to her problem or completely irrelevant results, like "how to cook eggs" or "Easter party howto's".

Giving up, Christie closed out the window and groaned, leaving the Word document open. "Well, I guess a pterodactyl laid its egg here… at my house." She huffed aloud. Sleepiness had swooped over Christie. She went over to her bed and picked up her sister lightly. She went out to bring Shon to her own room and laid her down in her own bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. She tried to smile but stress only snagged it back. She dragged her feet over to her room after closing Shon's door. She left the egg there on her desk and plopped into her already warm bed, not caring for the covers. _Now how would mom react to this?_


End file.
